A battery cell has been proposed as a clean, efficient and environmentally responsible power source for electric vehicles and various other applications. One type of battery cell is known as the lithium-ion battery. The lithium-ion battery is rechargeable and can be formed into a wide variety of shapes and sizes so as to efficiently fill available space in electric vehicles. A plurality of individual lithium-ion battery cells can be provided in a battery cell module to provide an amount of power sufficient to operate electric vehicles.
For example, a conventional battery module includes a plurality of battery cells arranged in a stacked configuration and in electrical communication with an electrical device (e.g. battery disconnect unit (BDU) or load). Each of the battery cells includes a cathode terminal and an anode terminal. Typically, the anode terminal and cathode terminal of each of the battery cells are electrically connected in a series configuration in order to maximize the voltage output of the battery module. In certain designs, a battery cover is disposed over the stack of the battery cells to isolate and protect the anode and cathode terminals of each of the battery cells.
It would be desirable to develop a cover for a battery module including a plurality of battery cells arranged in a stacked configuration, wherein the cover optimizes a mechanical and electrical connection between the battery cells while minimizing complexity.